Giving Him Their Loving
by Rin-kun the Cat
Summary: Here, our Naruto's no dobe to you. He is but a best-selling romance author, showing his geniuses at his young age of 17. Now let’s go meet his lover, no wait, lovers I mean. GaaNaru. WARNINGS inside. -STALLED-
1. Best Selling, Blue Eyed Blonde

Mabuhay! Yet another addition to Naruto FF, romance which means shounen-ai for me. Here, our blue-eyed blonde cutie is a senior high school third year, and is introduced releasing his 7th book. Yes, he's no dobe to you. He is but a best-selling romance author, showing his geniuses at his young age of 17. Now let's go meet his lover, no wait, lovers I mean. 

**Warnings: maleXmale romance, OOCness, AU, uke Naru! GaaNaru among others you'll see.**

* * *

**Giving Him Their Loving**

**Part 1: Best-Selling Blue-Eyed Blondie**

_3,705 words_

It has been a busy Saturday for one blue-eyed blonde. He's currently seated at the back sit of a black Mercedes Benz, the driver being his manager, said blonde have been sighing through the whole of their ride.

"Naruto?" the black-haired man, with a visible scar across his nose, at the driver's seat inquired.

"Yeah?" the blonde replied after another sigh.

"Something wrong? You've been sighing a lot back there." the driver asked concerned.

"Well, nothin' really, just that we've been in a lot of major bookstores since early mornin'. I should be somewhere with someone at this hour, feel bad had to cancel my prior appointment. What time are we gonna finish?" the back sit passenger reasoned out.

"I see. So it's because you canceled a date hm? With who?" the man at front figured, and asked teasingly.

"Iruka!" the blondie shrieked.

"What?" Iruka asked, as to seem he has no clue why the blonde shrieked.

"What, 'what?'?" the blonde asked back.

"Jeez Naruto, I was just wondering who you're gonna bed this time. I'm having trouble with your long list of lov-"

"Ah! No, don't say it. And I'm not gonna bed anyone, and what do you mean _list_?" Naruto cut him off, he seemed pissed at Iruka, he huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

Iruka chuckled, he loves seeing Naruto's cute pissed face. "Well, if you don't know what _list_ I'm talking about then I don't know either, it's your list not mine." he said to Naruto, and then stepped on the breaks, "Well, we're here. You should be glad, this is the last, for this day." he informed Naruto, and got out of the car and went to open Naruto's door, offering a hand. "Shall we, hime?" he said teasingly.

"Yeah yeah, thanks." Naruto said displeased and rolled his eyes as he took Iruka's offered hand.

* * *

A large crowd greeted Naruto and his manger as they entered the usually spacious bookstore, but is now cramped due to the awaiting mass of people. Naruto made his way behind the table prepared for him. There were copies of his latest book entitled _Love Leverage _on the table, and pens for him to use.

He shifted his chair for a more comfortable position and then looked at the crowd in front, they've lined-up neatly, each holding a book or two. After a few moments, Naruto started his book-signing. He generously signed a book after another, his smile never leaving his face. As he signed the books, he received nothing but good comments from his readers, and this gives him a great feeling. This feeling makes him love being an author.

The crowd started to thin as the clock continues to tick. Naruto checked on his watch and saw it had already been an hour since he started, and he looked at the line and was relieved to see no more than twenty people in line. _Just a little more_, he said to him self.

As moments went on, he cannot stop but smile in happiness as he was almost done; he was grinning ear to ear, but only inwardly. The thought of him finishing and spending time with his lover made him excited and so he's lost his focus and has only been looking at the book he's signing.

Naruto hadn't noticed that this was his last book to sign. As he started to write on the fly leaf of the book he's holding, he stopped halfway. The boy standing in front of him seemed familiar, too familiar. And so Naruto looked up, only to be met with a warm smile, and the affectionate pair of green eyes that's looking straight at him. Shock induced, he threw himself at the boy and clung his arms to the other boy's neck.

"Gaara." Naruto called softly at the red-hair's ear.

"Na-ru-to." Gaara said emphasizing each syllable.

"Why- How did you know I was here?" Naruto pulled away, and asked.

"Baby, how I knew that you're here shouldn't be surprising. Didn't you know your 'bookstore tour' was in the news?" Gaara said, as his arms snaked around Naruto's waist, his hands rested on Naru's back and pulled his blonde closer. "Shouldn't you be asking, why I'm here?" he whispered to his blonde's ear, his breath tickling Naru's neck, earning a giggle from the smaller blonde.

"Ehem." Iruka intervened. "As much as I don't want to interrupt, but I must ask you two love birds to continue that somewhere, private."

"Oh-" came from the blonde and pushed his red-haired lover away.

"Good. You can go now Naruto, I'll pick you up at 10 tomorrow. Have a goodnight, you too Gaara." Iruka stated and left waving a hand.

"So you still have to go somewhere tomorrow huh. Well, in that case let's go to my place now, I'll bring you home before 10 tomorrow." Gaara suggested, pulling the blonde closer and looking into his blue depths. "What do you say, baby?" he asked his blonde.

Naruto just stared into his lovers eyes, savoring the moment. "Can I ever say no to you?" he said and pulled away and started to the exit of the bookstore, his lover followed closely behind.

The two got to Gaara's car and started to Gaara's place.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the two got to Gaara's place. The whole trip was quiet, the two only settled on exchanging shy glances and ghostly touches, acting like kids in their first relationships yet they have been lovers for almost a year now.

Gaara searched for the key card to his condo unit, he found it and swapped it to the door, a beep was heard and the door clicked open. Gaara took Naruto's hand and led them both to his room.

Upon entering Gaara's room, Naruto ran to the king size bed and plopped down onto it with a sigh. Naruto rolled around the excessively comfortable bed and finally stopped to lie on his back and stare at the ceiling.

"You tired, baby?" Gaara inquired, taking his coat and dress shirt off.

"No," he replied and sat-up on the bed. "Not really. I'll take the shower first."

"Oh okay," Gaara said as he, topless slash half naked, walked to Naru on his bed and sat beside him. "But I was thinking of taking a shower together, hm?" he added as he leaned closer to Naru.

Naruto shoved a hand to Gaara's face, making his red-haired lover lie on the bed. "Not a chance." he said and got up and descended to the other door of the spacious room.

* * *

Gaara excitedly got out of the bathroom, completely naked, after a refreshing shower; of course he dried himself a bit in the bathroom and left his bath towel as he went to his bedroom, noiseless. He tiptoed his way to his bed, being careful as to not make the slightest noise. He was about to jump on the bed to surprise his little blonde, but, to his dismay, found the bed empty.

Gaara, though a little bit disappointed and upset, stormed out of the bedroom, not minding to put anything on. In a few moments, he was in his living room, and there he found his blonde comfortably sitting on a couch, munching on some chips while watching a comedy show, he could hear his blonde's fits of laughter. This got him mad, being neglected by his blue-eyed sexy blonde. So he got in front of his blonde, blocking the plasma television in doing so.

"Eep!" Naruto squealed. "Hentai, Gaara hentai!" he shouted, closed his eyes shut, and covered his face with the plush pillow that was beside him. His squealing continued.

"Whoa, whoa, shh, shhh…" Gaara tried to hush his lover, seeing as it was futile like that, he grabbed the plush pillow separating them from each other and covered Naruto's mouth with a hand, silencing him so. He let out a sigh of relief.

The room was quiet, save the noise from the t.v. and Naruto's panting, his mouth though was still covered by Gaara's hand. Gaara was silent, kneeling in front of Naruto, trying to calm him self, he was still mad.

"Okay, I'm going to take my hand off, okay baby?" Gaara started, Naruto looked him in the eye as if saying he's listening. "But, you are not to scream or squeal or shout, okay?" he continued, Naruto nodded and so he took his hand off.

"Naruto, I-"

A big piece of potato chip came flying to Gaara's face and cut him off. "Jerk," Naruto said. "Wha the hell came into your mind?" Naruto threw potato chips at Gaara again.

"Wait… just…" Gaara tried to reason but was always cut of by the flying potato chips directed straight at him, getting annoyed by them. "Just listen will you!" he finally burst.

Naruto stopped throwing his food, he ate the potato chip that he was about to throw at Gaara.

"Baby I was just- Wait a-" Gaara remembered he was mad. "I'm supposed to be the one being explained to, not the other way around."

Naruto realized, and was now smiling apologetically. "Ehe-he."

Gaara stared at his lover, raising an almost invincible brow. "So, what do you have to say?" he interrogated.

Naruto started, looking elsewhere but Gaara. "Heh- um- I, I got bored so-"

"I was gone for less than ten frigging minutes and you say you got bored?" Gaara interrupted, not finding Naruto's excuse excusable. He arched his brow again.

"Well," Naruto started again, then huffed. "Okay, I don't wanna do _it_ tonight." He looked over Gaara and saw him listening and so he locked gaze with him. "So can we please not do it tonight? I'm tired and I'm exhausted. I started early and I've been surrounded by crowd all day an-"

"Okay, okay." Gaara cut him off not wanting to hear him rant again. He stood up and gave his Naru a hug, he tucked Naru's head under his chin and breathe into his blonde's sweet scent.

Naruto's hand slapped Gaara's arm, earning cusses from him.

"Aw! What was that for baby?" Gaara questioned.

"You pervert," Naruto said and glared at his lover.

"What?" Gaara questioned again.

"You say it's okay that we don't do it tonight, but your head's been poking me."

"Wha-?" Gaara said, still confused. He looked down at him, and figured what his lover's talking about. "Oh-" he said so and left to his room, leaving a pissed blonde crouched on a couch.

* * *

A few moments passed and Gaara returned to the living room with a white shirt and cream-colored silk pants on, they're more comfy than they look.

"Tada!" Gaara blurted as he set his self in front of Naruto again, this time with clothes on. "I'm not naked now aren't I?" he stated, awaiting his blonde's reaction. None came so he bent down to the still sitting Naruto, he was about to plant a kiss on his blonde's lips but the said blonde turned his face to the side and got to kiss his cheek instead.

"I'm not in the mood." his blonde grunted.

"Sorry," Gaara softly said to his blonde's ear, he placed his hands on the arm rests at each sides of Naru.

"Yeah… sorry." the blonde said and he's now face to face with his lover, their faces merely a few millimeters apart.

"It's okay baby. I understand." Gaara said locking his eyes with his lover's azure depths, and he pressed his lips lightly to his lover's. He still can't believe that such sweetness and softness exist.

It took a while for Naru to respond, but he did, he kissed back. He felt Gaara lightly suck on his bottom lip, he figured he was asking for entrance so he parted his lips a bit, and something hot and soft invaded his mouth. He lightly sucked on it, and let out a moan when it started to brush and explore what there is to explore in his mouth, Naruto's hands made their way around Gaara's neck finally stopped to fondle the red hair. Naruto pushed his lover back, a trail of saliva still connecting them to each other, he did so in need for air.

Gaara's eyes never leaving his lover's face, his lover's breathing was heavy and his glistening azure eyes were half lidded, Gaara too was pumping oxygen into his air deprived lung, and he slowly caught his breath. He then pulled his blonde up, this got his blonde a bit puzzled.

The red-haired replaced the blonde on his couch. Gaara settled himself comfortably on the couch and he patted the space between his thighs complying the blonde to sit as he pulled him with his other hand.

Naruto sat with an _omp_, he was surprised at his lover's sudden action. He twisted a bit to look into his lover behind him, their eyes met, Naru stared into his lover's eyes questionably.

"What? Can't we sit like this? C'mon baby, let's just watch what you're watching." Gaara said, and Naru nodded and turned to the show he was watching. Silence followed.

Naruto felt bad for rejecting his lover of having sex tonight. Naruto was totally exhausted from the day's events. Sure he missed his red-head, they haven't been around each other for two weeks, due to Gaara's modeling. The red-head was called overseas for the series of fashion events he was in and for his photo shoots for the brands he models' next issue. They've only been calling each other for those two weeks they've been apart, but they don't get to talk long since they were both busy and because of their time difference.

Two weeks. Two weeks of no sex. This is already passed Gaara's limitation, but, he can still hold himself back, for his Naru. His Naru seems to be enjoying watching the stupid show on tv, he's been silent since. _It's okay_, Gaara thought to him self, at least he can watch and have his lover in his arms.

"Why were you at the bookstore?" Naru suddenly asked, him not wanting the silence anymore.

"It's because," he started, leaning his chin on Naru's left shoulder, his arms wrapped around his lover's slim waist. "It is because I missed you, I missed you so much." He continued and then placed a kiss on the shoulder his chin was on.

"I missed you too." Naru said with a smile and he held his left hand up to caress his lover's left cheek, and the red-head leaned into the touch, and he said:

"And also because I want to get my book signed." And he felt his Naru twist again to face him.

"Now, now, you shouldn't have done that, you know I'd sign yours if you just ask." Naru said to his lover and waited for him to respond.

"M'well, I know but. I couldn't wait to see you. I drove to that bookstore first-hand, first thing I did after the plane boarded." Gaara said a bit embarrassed.

Naruto just blushed, silent. Just how sweet his lover can be? He smiled at the thought. Just then Gaara said:

"You're an awesome lover and author, baby, and I love you so."

"Hm?" Naruto questioned, wondering what made his lover suddenly say that.

"You remembered every detail of our love-making and put them to paper, although some of the scenes are not ours, hm?" Gaara said as he reached out to the book beside the couch, and held it up to meet Naru's face.

Naruto just gasped, wide-eyed, and blushed yet again. "Don't tell me-"

Gaara gave him a peck on the lips to cut him off. "Oh yes I did. I read your _Love Leverage_, from cover to cover." he happily said. He's so proud of his lover for writing yet another beautiful, beautiful book. He's been a fan of his lover slash author, he'd read all of his lover's books:

From Naru's first book _Blossoming Becoming_, _A Heart-Shaped World_, _Your Rain of Kisses_, _Thorns of a Rose_, _Like Those Happy Children_, _Falling for a Narcissist_, up to his newest. Naru writes romance, adding and mixing different genres at each book, he'd matured and experienced enough to write love scenes, first time in his _Thorns of a Rose_, and he put on lots in his latest book. Naruto's a best-selling author; his books would always hit the top ranks and he's received numerous awards and still counting. His second book, _A Heart-Shaped World_, was recently made into a movie and he has offers lining-up for his other works. Although Naru's gay, he writes about straight romance.

Gaara, smiling proudly and gazing lovingly at his blushing lover in his arms, leaned in to his lover's ear and whispered:

"I love you, _my_ best-selling blue-eyed Blondie."

Naruto blushed even deeper at this. He looked into his lover's eyes affectionately, but just when he was about to say something a phone started to ring.

It was Gaara's phone. Gaara grabbed it from the glass table beside them and cussed before flipping it open to answer it. _Damn technology_, he cussed in his thought.

Gaara just said a couple of yes and no's, nodding so. He said 'okay' last before he shut his phone angrily, and turned to his blonde.

"Baby" he sighed, and started to get up. "It was my manager. I'd have to meet her out, said it's urgent. Will you be alright?" he explained.

Naru just nodded and Gaara pecked on his lover's forehead before turning to their bedroom to change and left afterwards. And then a phone rang, this time it was the telephone, and Naru picked it up knowing the caller id.

* * *

An hour passed. Gaara returned from where he was called to. Naruto was still sitting on the same couch, his head rested on the head rest, watching the late night news.

Gaara leaned over Naruto, Naruto sank on his couch so Gaara only got to kiss his forehead, Gaara was a bit disappointed. "I'm back baby." he greeted his blonde.

Naruto, in return, turned to his side locking his gaze at the glass table beside the couch. Gaara was a bit taken aback by his blonde's action, but he missed his blonde, not to mention his need to cuddle him, so he's not the least bit mad. He waited for his blonde to say something, but after minutes had passed and nothing still came, Gaara decided to poke Naruto's side. It was a light poke at first but the blonde wouldn't budge so he poked him some more. Gaara got the blonde's attention, the said blonde turned to face his red-haired lover.

"What's wrong with you now?" the blonde finally spoke.

"Baby, is it wrong to want you?" Gaara answered with a question.

"Huh, stupid emo." Naruto said to him self but still Gaara heard him. "What is wrong with you today?" he asked again, still not facing Gaara.

"Baby, did you not miss me? I've been away for a week, it's been two weeks since we last got together, our last date and last time we had-"

"So you really wanna fuck huh?" Naruto said harshly. "Fine, go fuck your self then." He added and suddenly stood up, pushing Gaara off and made him hit his back on the soft carpet.

Gaara hissed from the sudden fall, but he immediately got up to follow Naru to his bedroom. "Baby, wait!" he called out.

Naruto still continued, and he and Gaara got in the bedroom. Gaara asked him series of whats and whys, but he didn't care to listen to him and just continue on gathering his cloths from earlier. He took Gaara's shirt off— the shirt's too big for Naruto so it's the only thing he wore since it covered up to his upper knee, but of course he's wearing his boxers— and dressed back into his cloths.

"Baby-" Gaara said and grabbed Naruto's arm to get his attention, and it did but Naru just glared at him. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Will you just- argh." Naruto tried to argue but didn't feel like it anymore and just plopped down and sat on the floor, cussing under his breath something about annoying emos. He seems to be having PMS, but, as if.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Gaara tried to ask again, his voice tender and full of concern. He crouched in front of Naru so he can be on eye level. "Come on, you can tell me." he urged his blonde. He's confused on what has gotten into his blonde. They were just fine at the bookstore earlier, up until before he was called out by his manager. His blonde seemed to be bothered by something, and he wants to find out what it is and figure out a way to help him not be bothered by it.

They've stayed on the floor in silence, Gaara decided to be seated. He's been looking into his blonde's face, but his blonde had been staring elsewhere. Someone thought it was long enough so finally that someone spoke.

"Ga-Gaara," Naruto started, Gaara just nodded not wanting to interrupt what his blonde has to say. "I, I don't think I love you anymore." Naruto said, still averting his eyes from his lover.

"Wha- What do you mean you don't?" Gaara asked, unbelieving what Naruto said. "You don't mean that, right baby?" Gaara asked his voice breaking, he want it confirmed, as much as he didn't want to believe it.

Naruto finally looked back to Gaara, he could clearly see the red-hair's expression, it's as if he was told he was gonna die, as if the destruction of the world was announced. He loves the blonde so much, he knew it since they've been together, since they met. Naruto meant the world to him now, he wouldn't last a second without the assurance that the blonde is his now. It's devastating for him to hear his blonde saying that he doesn't love him anymore, and it's more likely that the blonde is breaking off with him.

Naruto spoke again. "I-" he started. he lowered his head, his bangs covering his face, his shoulders quivering. "I…"

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Little Does He Know

**Giving Him Their Loving**

**Part 2: Little Does He Know **

_3,484 words_

Neon lights flashed through the jam packed dance floor, people moving their bodies to the DJ's beat, heavy scent of liquor and smoke in the air as people try to relieve their selves; this all, and so much more, is what you will see in a bar.

In one of the may VIP rooms of a bar, called Citrus Flesh, a group of young ladies and gentlemen are there currently occupying it. This group is composed of three fairly beautiful young ladies, and four outstanding handsome young gentlemen; all are prominent members of the high society. Six of seven are seated in pairs, one red-haired didn't seem to be bothered with his lack of partner, just enjoying the drink in hand.

"You seem to be happy being alone, aren't you Gaara?" a man with his hair tied in a spiked-up pony-tail inquired, gaze never leaving his blonde partner.

"I may be alone as of this moment. But," he said and paused to take a sip from his glass. "Not really." he says so, and he smirked.

"Looks like your Blondie's been keeping a great job with you." commented the blonde young lady; she kept her long hair up in a pony-tail like her partner (1).

"I never would have thought that Gaara, the player, would ever fall in-love." the young gentleman with shoulder-length black hair, and lavender-colored pupils teased.

"Correction Neji, _ex_-player." Gaara interjected.

The young lady with her brown hair tied to buns at each side of her head, Neji's partner, laughed finding humor in it and couldn't stop herself from saying: "Right, you are."

"And yet he did, he'd fallen _real_ hard." the pink-haired young lass added, clinging to her partner's arm and squeezing it to suppress her self from laughing but failed miserably. Her partner though, with round dark-tinted sunglasses, just kept on drinking his champagne, not caring to butt-in in their conversation.

"Oh! Speaking of Gaara's Blondie, have any of you guys read Nana's (2) latest book?" the pony-tailed-blonde asked, excitement in her tone.

"I did, Ino. Did you?" answered the pink-head, and asked in return.

"Of course I did too Sakura. And I'll bet half a million dollars that Nana would receive an award or more with it, Nana's one awesome author."

"Agree. I just can't help but get sucked-in in reading Nana's works." the young lady with buns joined in.

"You're one of Nana's many fans too, Tenten?" Sakura asked and Tenten nodded in confirmation.

"And Shikamaru is, too." Ino said and she started teasing her partner.

"Well, you guys know Nana's got real talent. It should be no wonder why I'd be fond of Nana's works too." Shikamaru just have to explain him self.

"In that case, we should get Mr. Ex-player here to get our books signed by his lover then." Neji suggested, gaining nods from the other fans in the room.

"I didn't know you were a fan too Neji, since when?" Gaara teasingly asked Neji, unbelieving that Neji's a fan of his lover too. His Nana is one great author, Gaara knows this, but he never thought the likes of Neji to read romance books, he thought he's one into those martial-arts genre.

"Well since I read Nana's _Falling for a Narcissist_. My cousin left her book lying around the house, I got intrigued by the title, plus your Blondie have become really famous, Nana's works I mean, so I tried reading it and loved it. I want Nana to sign my other books also. I've read and have a copy of _all_ of Nana's works." Neji answered with a smirk, and added: "And besides, since you've been nagging about your Nana, I at least want to know a bit about Nana's personality, being your good friend, through reading Nana's works. It's reassuring to know that Nana's good in bed at least, after reading _Love Leverage_. How old is Nana anyway? But, I'm guessing, older?"

"Right, Gaara," the young gentleman with the sunglasses finally spoke. "And I'd want Nana to sign mine too, but instead of bringing the books to Nana, why don't you just bring your blonde next time we get together."

"That's very unlikely, and I'll have to turn you down. But I'm flattered knowing that you guys, even Shino, are fans of my Nana." Gaara proudly said, not sounding the least bit sorry for his friends.

"And why not?" Sakura demanded an explanation, and continued: "We don't even know what Nana looks like. All we know is that Nana's a student and a blonde, who goes by the name Kitsu Nana (3). I've googled Nana but I only got the same thing. Nana's really famous, but I haven't even seen Nana's face."

"Well, my Nana just had his book signing, yesterday and this morning. Though people did get to see Nana there, the management was strict about any coverage, there were no cameras allowed and the security was real tight." Gaara explained.

"Kitsu Nana had book signing?" Ino said in disbelief, she couldn't believe herself for missing a chance to see her now favorite author.

"I suppose this is the disadvantage of us celebrities. I bet even if you guys know about the scheduled book signing, you couldn't come anyways. I mean, I know you six weren't free until just now."

"Gaara," Shikamaru said in a serious tone, even his face is serious. "Why don't you just bring Kitsu Nana here, so we, the fans, would be curious no more." The others chorused _Yeah_ and all turned to Gaara, the red-head now on the hot seat.

"What, and risk you guys bad-mouthing me? No way. And you all would fall for Nana, since Nana's one kind angel to push you away and you'll just take advantage of my Nana. And I'm a busy model who is mostly overseas and-" Gaara explained, but he was then cut off by the laughter of his so called friends.

Gaara's friends, namely: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Neji, Saitome Tenten (4), Aburame Shino, and Haruno Sakura; are all— yes, including the usually stoic gentlemen— laughing at him. Gaara just stared at them, contemplating on what he could have said that made them burst into laughter. He just continued to watch them and decided to wait for them to stop.

After what seemed like a million earth years, but really just two minutes or so, they finally stop to breathe, tears welled around the corners of their eyes.

"Re…really Gaara. You know how to crank jokes now huh, is that what you learn from an author as lover, sense of humor? I must congratulate Kistu Nana for a job very well done." Ino said, after catching her breath and tried to humor herself.

"Yeah. And you said we _all_ would fall for Nana, as if. Excuse me, but I'm no homo, and if ever Nana turns out to be a boy, I'm sure he's never my type." Sakura added.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. We'll see who gets the final laugh." the pissed red-head bluntly stated.

And they all just continued to tease Gaara. Of course they changed topics as time went on. They talked about lots of things, mainly about their recent projects since they're all celebrities. They all, then, parted when they realized it was pass midnight— meaning it's already Monday.

* * *

Gaara got to his condo after thirty minutes of driving, he glanced at his watch and it told him it's now a quarter 'til one in the morning.

Gaara quickly got off his clothes and took a refreshing shower. He then checked his telephone for messages, he got six, and he listened to them while drinking his chilled milk (5). The first five messages were none too important, but the last one was from his Blondie, which made Gaara happy, and it goes:

"_Gaa-ah!" Nana suddenly squealed, and there was a short pause as there were giggling and muffled noises in the background. "I'm sorry, Kiba poked my sides ah- stop it!" there was a pause again, someone's giggling and a dog barking as background. "Oh okay, um, I have to cancel out for tomorrow. You can pick me up from school at five on Tuesday, but if you can call it would be much appreciated." there was a sigh and then he whispered: "I love you."_

The red-head laughed to himself from his blonde's message, if his blonde hadn't mentioned his best friend Kiba before he would have thought he's cheating, and he'd have to beat Kiba to a pulp. His blonde would mention Kiba at times and from the way his blonde talks about that Kiba person, he figured he's one devoted friend for his blonde, which is a good thing because he wouldn't have to worry about his blonde's well-being at school at the least.

Gaara felt his eyes become heavy and he gulped down his last drop of milk. He got up from his sit and passed by the kitchen sink to place his used glass there, and went to his bedroom.

* * *

Monday morning. Two figures sprawled on a single bed, one wearing only his boxer and the other wore an over-sized shirt. The one in boxers, a brunette, with protruding K9-like fangs, rolled to his side and fell off the bed.

He groaned from the fall, and sat up on the floor, rubbing his eyes to clear his hazy vision. He looked over to the bed and saw his bedmate, his best friend, his secret love.

_Five minutes more_, he mentally said. He reached out a hand and placed it lightly on the sleeping beauty's cheek, caressing it ever so gently. Admiring the beauty that is sleeping defenseless on his bed, with nothing but his shirt and the pretty blonde's own bikini brief, perhaps? He smiled at the thought.

They've been friends for more than four years, best friends. They care for each other, always together. Going to the same class since then, sleeping over at each other's house, well Kiba's house really, Kiba doesn't even know where his best friend lives. They are really close. Little does he know, though, what Kiba really feels about him. Kiba decided it's time to wake the sleeping beauty now.

"Nana," he softly said to the one sleeping soundless on the bed, shaking him ever so gently. _He's really pretty_, he thought to him self.

"Nn, Kiba." softy came from the blonde as he sat up and blinked off of his blurry vision. He wrapped his arms to the brunette's neck, kneeling beside him, hugging the brunette like his usual morning greeting, and he softy said the other's ear _Good morning_.

Kiba in return wrapped his strong arms around Nana's slim waist and pulled him out of bed. "G'mornin' hime," he greeted and carried the boy in his arms, bridal style. "Let's take a shower together, before we'd be late." And he walked towards the only bathroom in the house, after the _okay_ from the blonde.

* * *

"Good thin' today's first class turned ta be self study," Kiba said to the blonde beauty sitting in front of him. "Or we'd 'ave been doomed late, all coz of yer gluttonous self." he continued then sighed.

The blonde turned to face the boy behind him. "Kiba! I am not gluttonous. I am not!" he shrieked, the topic seemed touchy to him, and pouted. "Well, it's not my fault your mom cooks real tasty stuffs." he explained, the brunette kept listening. "I should stay over more often."

Kiba laughed, he's been trying to suppress it but can't take it any more. Nana felt offended and pouted again. "Yer too cute ta pout." came from Kiba. "C'mon Nana, it's coz ya blamed it on the food again, it's funny when ya do that." explained he, trying to console his best friend.

"Why do you always laugh at me for the slightest stuff? I'm not even trying to be funny." the blonde snapped back, he seemed to be still upset for his friend laughing at him.

"Well. It's coz yer too cute, an' really, ya don't hafta explain an' make up funny excuses. Ya know yer always forgiven. I'm never gonna be mad at ya, ever."

"I am not making up excuses. It's true that it's because I could never say no to your mom and her food. But! That doesn't mean I'm gluttonous, I'm ju-"

"'Kay, 'kay. I'm sorry." he said, he heard his friend mutter _you better be_ but only half heard it and continued. "An' ta prove tha' I am, I'll treat ya fer lunch," he looked at his friend who, in the mention of free food, has his eyes glistening and his anger subsided. "Ain't gluttonous, huh." he said to himself and looks like his friend didn't hear him. And they went for lunch then.

* * *

Flashes of light, camera clicking, and a red-head stood graciously at the center of a white cloth covered area of that spacious studio. Shifting to elegant poses, using different expressions, the witnessing crowd of staffs and crews in that studio were mesmerized by the red-head's effortless charm.

_Wrap-up!_ called the photographer after a series of clicking. The staffs busied their selves on the equipments and the props used. Some of them praised the red-head for another job well done. Well, that was a _good job, keep up the hard work_ for everyone.

Gaara immediately got to his car and start off to Nana's school, got his phone and dialed Nana's number. Nana picked up after three rings.

"Baby?" Gaara talked first, he knows that his lover doesn't talk first if he's the one at the receiving end. It's noisy, wherever his lover is.

"_Gaara, what took you so long to call?"_

"Yeah, I'm sorry baby. I've been working 'til late and I didn't want to bother you, in any way."

_Nana giggled. "You are just so sweet sometimes."_

"Just sometimes? Kidding! It's coz I love you, need you ask that? I love you."

"_I know. So how's your day so far?"_

"Where are you?"

"_I'm in the school canteen. Why- wait- Are you driving, to here?"_

"Yeah. I just have to see you. Can I come by? Please, I need see you so bad, baby."

"_No. I already told you I'm busy 'til tomorrow."_

"Please, baby. I promise it'll be just a quick visit."

"_I'm sorry, but no means no. I'll see you tomorrow, bye." he said quickly, and cut the line. _Beep.

"Baby?" but he knew the line's already off.

Gaara turned his wheels and changed his route. As much as he wants to see his blonde, he knows that Nana's _no_ is absolute. He's missing his blonde badly. He hadn't seen him for more than twenty-five hours. He smiled though, as he remembered what happened, or rather, what he did to his blonde the other night before.

_Flashback_

_Gaara felt his world crumble. His Nana is breaking up with him? No. He could not let this happen, not ever. He was just gone for over an hour and when he got back this is what he'd return to. He has to know what happened while he was gone, if there was anything that happened, he needs explanation. He intended to ask, but, he can't. He still can't grasp it, so instead he asked his lover what he just said, face to face. _

_Nana spoke again. "I-" he started. He lowered his head, his bangs covering his face, his shoulders quivering. "I…" Gaara by this time was at the verge of outburst, he wanted to cry already. _

_But he kept it in, waiting. Waiting for the words to come, waiting for his blonde to officially end their relationship. And then his blonde… started laughing!?!_

What the fuck_, Gaara thought. Does his blonde really want to break up with him that bad and that he's laughing because he's finally breaking up with him? Gaara just sat there, watched as his blonde rolled on the floor holding his belly, laughing all out. He couldn't believe it, this is so— evil._

"_You! You're-" the laughing blonde tried to stop his laughter to say something, but he just couldn't stop himself. He started rolling again, seconds after he finally got to compose his self, and crawled towards his dumbstruck lover._

"_Gaara?" he kneeled in front of the red-head, earning nothing from him. "Gaara?" he asked again, this time his voice full of concern._

_Gaara started to cry. His blonde noticed and hugged him, wrapping his arms around the red head, pulling the read-head's face to his chest. "I'm sorry. I was only playing around." he said and indeed he was sorry._

_Finally realizing that it was just a prank, a very unforgivable prank, he stopped crying of course. And realizing the position he's in his lips curled into a smirk, and, pushed his blonde to the floor. He landed on top of his blonde on all fours, a smirk still playing on his lips. He looked below to his blonde, with his demonic eyes. He has to punish his blonde, and he knows exactly how to— pleasurably._

_Their bedroom was filled with moans of pleasure all night long. And the next day, Nana would be found limping the whole day _(6)_._

* * *

In a noisy canteen

"Who's tha'?" asked a brunette sitting across a pouting blonde.

"No one." he answered, and continued on devouring his miso ramen.

"C'mon Nana, tell me. I'm yer friend, yer best friend." the brunette insisted.

"You know Gaara?" he paused to look at his friend, and asked.

The brunette arched a brow, as if trying to figure the name. "Gaara?! As in dah model!?!" he shouted, of course he knows the name, no one doesn't. His shout attracted the attention of the surrounding people. He just noticed what he did. "Ya know 'im?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes." came the stubborn reply from the blonde. "You do too." he added.

"No, I mean. Ya know 'im, he knows ya?"

"Uh-huh."

"Cool. Is tha' another benefit as an author too? Ya get ta rub-elbows with the stars?" Kiba said in amazement.

"I don't know, but perhaps." the blonde answered lazily. He doesn't like where this is going, it's interrupting his meal.

"Ah, almost forgot. Yer identity's still a mystery to the people, well most of 'em…"

"Aren't you gonna eat that?" the blonde motioned to the brunette's pizza, not listening to his friend.

"Ya can 'ave it. So how'd ya get ta meet 'im? Ya got 'is contact? …Da call! Please Nana, gimme 'is number." Kiba pleaded.

"Sorry not my number to give. Hmm thanks, you not hungry?" Nana said, reaching for the pizza.

"I'm 'kay. But- oh well. But it's really cool. I'm a friend of Gaara's friend."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for treating, by the way. This is why I consider you my best friend. No wait, you're my only best friend. Thanks Kiba." Blondie said as he surveyed the pizza at hand.

"Anytime. But hey, can ya introduce me ta 'im nex' time?" Kiba asked, face still in amazement.

"Sure. Hey this stuff is good, buy me this next time will ya?" Nana said, after taking a big bite of the pizza, nothing can fully interrupt his eating.

"'Kay then. But, I must ask. What did he call fer?" he asked, intrigued.

"Nonsense. So it's better that you don't know, waste of time." Nana stated, brushing off his friend.

"Nana, besty?" whining, Kiba tries to urge his besty.

With a sigh, he gave in to his friend's persistence. "Jeez, okay, okay. He asked if he can come here."

"Cool. Ya said yes, ayt?" Kiba said in amazement, he's amaze yet again.

"No. I said no, we're busy with our long essay for physics due tomorrow, remember?" he reminded.

"Nana, ya should've said yes, how could ya?" he whined, his face turning into a frown.

"Hey, hey. Enough with him already, I promise I'd introduce you to each other, tomorrow. It was supposed to be a surprise." Nana said a bit unhappy for spoiling the surprise.

"Really? Oh wow, yer the best, best friend one could ever ask fer." Kiba cheerily said.

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome." _really, Kiba's persistency_ the blonde then thought.

"This is super duper cool. Tomorrow I'll be friends with a real famous model. Oh and speaking of real famous model. Nana, did ya know?"

"Huh?" he said, clueless as to what his friend is talking about.

"Ya know that Los Angeles based model/actor, Chouji, ayt?" he asked, earning a nod from the blonde still eating across. "M'well, he's gonna be workin' on a project here with Gaara."

"I see. Never heard of that." _How come Gaara never mentioned_, he thought.

"Well, it's coz yer busy these days. But that's not the real catch. He's comin' 'ere tomorrow, from what I've heard."

Upon hearing that, Nana choked on his food, and started coughing.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

**(1) she kept her long hair up in a pony-tail like her partner --- though not spiked-up lol**

**(2) Nana --- yes, he's Naruto, and I'll be calling him Nana onwards, get use to it**

**(3) Kitsu Nana --- Kitsu – from Kitsune. Nana – you'll find out next chapter as to why**

**(4) Saitome Tenten --- just made this up, tell me the real thing (tell me!)**

**(5) Gaara drinks milk --- none's too old for this, plus it's healthy-- right?**

**(6) muhaha, they ended up doing it after all. How Gaara screwed Nana that night, will be left to your imagination, I already have mine lol. To be honest, I don't know how to write lemons nor limes, poor poor me :(**


	3. Bitter Yesterday, Sweet Today

Our blue-eyed cute Blondie is a senior high school third year, and is introduced releasing his 7th book. Yes, he's no dobe to you. He is but a best-selling romance author, showing his geniuses at his young age of 17. Now let's go meet his lover, no wait, lovers I mean.

**Warnings: AU. Homosexual romance, homophobes not admitted. Shotacon for this chap. OOCness. uke Naru! Uzumaki Naruto Harem **XD** and R&R **

Disclaimer: Naruto Series is neither Rin-kun's nor yours, unless you're Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, but so what, what Rin-kun only wants to have is Uzumaki Naruto, still sux for Rin-kun huh?

* * *

**"****Giving Him Their Loving****"**

**Part 3: Bitter Yesterday, Sweet Today **

_Story by __**Rin-kun**_

3,764 words

First Person POV

I could never forget the face and features of my first, present, future love— my only love. Those silky golden hair that I so much want to run my fingers along; those gem-like glistening azure eyes that is incomparable to any gems at all that I want so much to own and stare at for all eternity; that high-bridged nose that goes perfectly with his facial package; that peach colored pouty lips that looks so soft and sweet which I would love to feel with my own; that warm and soothing voice that calms, encourages, strengthens, his voice that makes me feel and so much more; my love's every being that I so much want to possess solely. That is my love, Uzumaki Naruto.

I am in-love. I have been for more than half of my life span now. I haven't acknowledged it at first but now I do, and I have decided to pursue that love.

After ten long, agonizing, lonesome years I am finally back. Back to where I left my love, and my undeclared feelings for that love. This time for sure I will have my happiness for I am no longer that ugly, unrespectable, unworthy being of yesterday.

* * *

_Flashback_

_There they go again. These spoiled, unrespectful, rich brats who don't know how to hold themselves back. Although I am rich, such as them, but really, don't their parents teach them any manners? It's been like this since, and there's no sign of this ending. Spoiled brats always calling me names, always ganging up on me, always treat me like some ex-con, always, always. _

"_Hey fat-ass! Have you gone deaf, or have you got no pride for yourself even." came from some frilly looking girl, _I won't look at her I don't hear her_ is what I've been telling my self all the time._

_I can hear the rest of the kids calling me names at the background, they were circling around me, around the fat six years old me. Some of the boys, and even girls, started to push me and physically assault me. It's always during class breaks that the same thing would always happen, I've always been wondering if they've all got nothing better to do than bully me. This time, though, we're at the open school grounds. _

_I couldn't believe it, these brats don't know any off-time, and they're already at it so early in the morning, early like seven fucking twenty in the morning. I was so pissed that I've been mentally cussing them. I've been holding back for way too long, but today, these spoiled brats would so fucking regret what they've been doing to me. I'll show them, and I'll show them hard. But just then-_

"_Stop!" a righteous voice came from somewhere. And this halted the spoiled brats' actions to look for the intruder. _

_Two men in black pushed through the crowd of bullies around me, and stopped in front of me. From behind the M.I.B. was a blonde boy my age, the one who just save me or rather is saving me, a blonde I haven't seen before. Though his face looks angry, I'm guessing it's because of the scene that just happened; he is one pretty kid that I would have mistaken a girl if it weren't for the boy's clothes he wears. _

"_What is wrong with you people?" the blonde boy, my savior, said eyeing the bullies around us, they've been quiet since he came. "Can't you see you're hurting him? What did he ever do to deserve this, someone enlighten me so." he continued, shouting so that everyone around would hear him._

_No one dared speak, nor move, I'm guessing they're more afraid because of the MIB behind him, his bodyguards I presume? I, too, just stood there staring at my savior. I realized he's prettier when looked at long enough._

"_How come you all turned mute? You were so noisy before I came." he said and indeed he's right, the spoiled bullies been awfully quiet, maybe I should bring my body guards too from now on. "Well, I hope this silence means you're all willing to listen. This boy here, like you, is a human person, like you, with a heart and a body that can feel pain, like you." he said and paused to eye the surrounding people. "I hope you all get what I'm saying. And should you not get it and I caught you again, which I doubt since I would inform the principal about this and have the teachers keep their eyes on him," he jerked his head to me. "Whoever does get caught, will answer to them." he moved to the side to have us all get a better view of the MIB, who looked like twin towers to us little kids, and just then the bell rang._

_As if on cue all the other kids ran to their rooms, more like ran for their lives, which left me alone with my savior and his side kicks, he then got in front of me._

"_I hope you're alright, are you?" he asked, his voice full of concern. "Oh don't worry about them. They don't bite, well unless I told them so." He said jokingly, I know he's just trying to lighten the mood._

_I was about to say my thanks when one of his MIB reached for his shoulder and told him: "You'll be late." in a very low voice. I saw him nod and whispered _bye_ to me. I was still in a bit shock that I only followed him with my eyes, motionless, speechless. And when he was out of sight, I realized I had made the biggest regret of my six years of earth life: I didn't get his name. I didn't even said anything, no thank you, no nothing. I started cussing myself for being the big fat idiot that I am, and then the second bell rang and I ran to my classroom._

_Arriving in my classroom, I let out a sigh of relief seeing that I am not yet late, or rather that our teacher is late as usual, more so than usual. I then proceeded to the farthest back desk, to my assigned chair and sat my self. I set my bag inside my desk and then the door opened and in came our ever tardy teacher, Hatake Kakashi._

"_Good morning class." our dearest teacher greeted._

"_Good morning Kakashi-sensei." chorused us, his students, as we stood up and bowed to greet him._

"_You may all be seated." he said and waited for us to sit as he continued. "I know I am late, more late than usual," the stupid girls and some boys snickered. "But, I have a reason, a valid one that is. New student, you may come in." he called and the door opened again and entered a blonde boy, I heard some of my classmates gasp._

_A blonde boy? That's, that's him, my savior. I was dancing the happy dance in my head then I heard Kakashi-sensei say _introduce your self_ and I came back to reality and listened attentively. I even got my notebook and pencil to take notes of him. _

"_My name is Uzumaki Naruto." he began. "The same age as every one of you, mostly. I came from Kansas. I transferred here due to my grandfather's wishes, he's a close friend of the school owner. But I do find it here to be a good place for _learning_." he said emphasizing the learning part and eyed some of my classmates that he might've recognized from earlier, and he turned to me last and flashed me a heart-warming smile. "It's nice to meet you, please take care of me." and he bowed politely._

"_I hope you all befriend our new person here, and I have no doubt you would, seeing how charming he is." Kakashi-sensei said teasingly, earning giggles from the girls, and I inwardly giggled too _(1)_. "Okay, where to place you." our sensei scanned the classroom for a vacant seat, and I saw him look directly beside me and. "Okay you go take the seat beside that cuddly bear there." Alas! The only vacant seat the one beside me, and Naruto started towards me, I mean the seat beside me._

"_It's nice to see at least someone familiar." he said and smiled to me when he passed by me, and then settled himself and his stuffs. _

_Then Kakashi started with his lesson. I would steal glances beside me, and each time I'd get a glimpse of him, his face always straight forward, listening attentively to the discussion. And the rest of the class just passed by, me feeling lightheaded with the presence of a blonde beside me._

_It's break time. Usually, I would be eating alone, inside the classroom alone, on my desk alone, while my classmates would either be happily playing outside, often times, or would be bullying me inside, most of the times. This time is one of those often times, or maybe they would be playing elsewhere never to bully me ever again, all thanks to this blonde sitting beside me._

"_Um, are you okay?" the said blonde asked concerned waving a hand in front of me. I didn't realize I was spacing out, but who would realize they're spacing out, just then._

"_Oh, I am. I'm okay." I said to him and he gave me that smile, again, and I kinda blush, a bit._

"_That's good. Um, come to think of it, I still haven't got your name." _

"_I'm Akimichi. Akimichi Chouji."_

"_Chouji. I see." he said, this time with a grin. And him knowing my name was the start of our friendship, a very special and tightly bonded friendship, at least for me that is._

_Nana-chan, what I call him, was my very first friend, aside from my parents' friends' children, I don't consider any of them friends truthfully. He's my first and only true friend. I don't consider him my best friend, though, since there isn't any comparison. We've become very close and have been friends for almost a year. Sure, unlike me, he's gotten a lot of friends, but he still spends most of his time with me, which makes me very happy and feel very special._

_We're always seen together, ever since we met. Since the day that Nana came, I haven't been bullied by anyone no more. We've known a lot about each other, and I wanted to have a younger brother like him. I wouldn't want Nana to be my brother, though, because he's, for me, more special than that, I know there's something more special than blood bonds, I just don't know what it is yet._

_I've known that he's a complete orphan, he told me that the grandfather that he has now isn't a blood relative but he treats him as one, and I'm very grateful to his adoptive grandfather. I've been also told by him that he is into writing and that he's written a short story, I've read it and I'm amazed because he can already write like that even though he's still a couple of months short to be seven years old. I know much about him than any other people do, and I always smile at the thought. And he knows about things about me that no else know, he's that special to me— the only one who's special._

_I was wondering and part worried why Nana wasn't in school today. He haven't been absent in class. When I came home, one of our maids was tasked to a message for me, she says it's from Nana and he sounds sick and that he is sick. _

_I've been to Nana's place a couple of times already, as he has been to mine. I quickly got to the car and told the driver to get me to Nana's place, he was reluctant at first but then gave in saying he's never seen me this concerned or aggressive for someone before, and I was surprised my self being all worked up for someone, well he's no someone since he's my most special person._

_I arrived at Nana's manor and saw his grandpa, first hand. He seemed to know about me, because he said Nana's been telling him about me, about us. He looked real worried pacing back and forth, his long messy gray hair swaying with his every turn, in their living room, but that was before I came in. He told me he has to go overseas but he's too worried about Nana in his fever, but he can now go at peace because of me, he said. He's in a real hurry and left right after our little chat and I rushed to Nana's room._

_There he was laying on his oversized princess-like, the comfiest looking and feeling, bed, his equally soft blankets draped over his fragile yet unbelievably strong small body. I got beside him and looked over his adorable feverish form. His chest dropping up and down together with his moderate breathing, I was a bit worried there in thought of him not breathing. His long, thick, lovely blonde lashes hiding those impossible blue eyes, red shade ran across his nose reminding me that he's running a fever. _

_I woke up the next morning tucked in a foreign bed, apparently Nana's bed since there he was sleeping adorably next to me. I didn't meant to sleep the night in here, but then, I'm glad I did. I reached a hand out to Nana's forehead and glad that he isn't hot any more, the fever gone. I then got out of the comfy bed._

"_Chou-chan," I heard from behind, I then turned to the blonde who sat up._

"_Did I wake you up?" I asked, and he just nodded a no. "Get back to sleep, see you at school then?"_

"_Okay, but!- …where are you going?"_

"_Home."_

"_Why? You can eat and bathe here. I'll lend you my clothes."_

"_Nana-chan," I sighed then. "As much as I'd love to, I can't. That would be like- like we're married or something." I really love to do things together with him but, it just feels weird like this, but not in an awful or in a bad kind of weird._

"_So?"_

"_We're seven, I mean I'm seven and you're still six-- we're kids and we're both boys."_

"_What if we are, if it's with you it'll be like we're brothers. And I've alwa-"_

"_No…" I don't know what else to say so I walked out. I cut him off knowing what he's about to say, I didn't want to hear it from him._

_I've known since we've become close that Nana treats me like a brother, a brother and nothing more. He's only been treating me better than anyone else because he sees me as a brother, I know that, I can see that. I was his first friend at school at the place he just moved in, his seat mate, and he felt a bond, I do too. I'm happy that he thinks of me as someone dependable and close as a brother, but I want more._

_I don't want to be his brother, I want to be more, and I want him to want me just as much. This new and foreign feeling, it's scary. I've never felt this before, and I don't even know what it's called. I'm not too much alarmed though, I am not, I'm still too young and I know someday I'll be able to comprehend what this feeling is. _

_Nana arrived earlier than I did, I found him already seated on his chair as I entered the classroom. Today's a Friday, and I won't be able to see him for two days, or maybe I will. He just sat there, as if he didn't saw me. And I just took a seat, I wanted to apologize but I just don't know how to voice it out._

"_Chou-chan," he suddenly said softly, thank god he isn't that mad or is he even mad. Of course I heard him. "Are you mad?" he asked, with his head down, his blonde hair covering most of his face, covering his eyes that always shows his soul. He paused, as if waiting for me to answer, but I didn't. "I just don't want to cause you any inconvenience. I know you stayed up to-"_

"_I'm not." I cut him off. I wanted to say sorry first, but I was just too scared, that he's upset, to speak-up, but now I'm not. "I would never be." I said with conviction, and I knew he knew what I meant. The bell rang and then our sensei entered so our talk got cut off._

_Of course we made up, but I don't think we did have a fight for us to make up. But whatever, at least whatever did happen made us even closer to each other._

_It was running great between Nana and me, I thought I'd be spending the rest of my life with Nana by my side. But then our happiness, my only happiness, has to end._

_My father and mother told me we'd be moving to Los Angeles, excitement shined on their faces. They said it was something unavoidable and that we would surely visit here once in a while, and it's something about father's position in the company. I on the other hand felt my world crumble below my feet, and for a brief moment there was only darkness. My attention snapped back to reality when my mother started shaking me. And just when I thought nothing could be worst, she told me that we'd be leaving Saturday of next week. Fuck. That's Nana's seventh birthday. I probably would be giving him his best birthday gift ever. What am I suppose to tell him: _Hey let's have a double bash on your birthday. Your birthday party and my farewell party, cool right?_ Very nice, awesome indeed, not!_

_The day before I leave, a day before Nana's birthday, a day before I leave on Nana's birthday and kami knows when I'd return. My nights have been sleepless, they've been the worst. I've been hopeful that this has only been a bad dream, but I couldn't even sleep so how could I even wake-up if this was really just a nightmare. I tried my hardest not to show how stressed-out I am in front of Nana, and I guess hard work does pay off, Nana doesn't have a clue that I'd be gone by tomorrow. Just when I was contemplating on whether or not I would tell him about my leaving, I got a call from him._

_I reluctantly drove to Nana's place, well my driver did _(2)_, and when I got to their garden and saw Nana there, that was it. This is now or never. _

_I told him my family and I would be leaving for Los Angeles early tomorrow. He was, of course, sad but nonetheless spitting words of encouragement which I knew he meant all that he said, he always does. And I know he's right. That someday, somewhere, we'd meet again. And when we do, nothing between us will change and it'll be just like I was away for mere minutes, and we'd laugh all day like we always do. That he assured me and that I believe in, coz like he'd always say: _believe it_._

_Early we are at the airport the next day. I was sad, and surprisingly a bit happy. The reason for that bit of happiness, need I question? Uzumaki Naruto, Nana-chan. Yes, he wanted to see me off, he told me yesterday, and so here he is right by my side. Of course I haven't forgotten about his birthday, his seventh birthday. I clutched the box that's in my pocket, I've been wanting to give this to him since yesterday, and so I pulled it and pushed it to him. He gasped upon opening the box, there inside is a blue gem necklace _(3)_. I grabbed it from his hand, and moved behind him to put the glistening gem around his neck. He stood there, speechless. His eyes and the gem matched perfectly, almost._

"_Do you like it?" I have to ask and he shook his head and answered a soft _"very much"_. I hugged him, I hugged him tight wanting to feel more of his heat, wanting to feel more of him. "I was right," I whispered softly still hugging him. "Your eyes are uniquely incomparable. So beautiful." I just got the need to tell him that. And as if on cue, a lady's voice echoed through the airport, announcing to the passengers that there's now 10 minutes 'til the 6:45 Los Angeles flight, and we have to get going— time to really say goodbye to Nana-chan— for now._

"_I'll see you soon." Nana-chan said, I smiled, he did too. Yes, this is no goodbye. We'll be seeing each other, on that hand's reach… _**soon**_._

* * *

I remember clearly, like it just happened a few moments earlier: Your smile. The last that I've seen, your lovely encouraging smile, made me look forward to seeing you again, to look forward for this day. And I didn't miss to see that tear either, that trickled down your smooth cheek, it showed me all the more that you feel for me coz you'll miss me.

I cursed the first few days in that new place, I _did_. But more so than remembering that bitter yesterday of the days without you, I look forward to the sweet today that I would spend and will be spending with you.

Sure my days away from you were lonesome. But thoughts of you would always keep me going. I've become someone now. But not just someone, as they say. I am who I am now, I have what I have now, and I do what I do now, all because of my burning need to be a perfect match to the beautiful you. And the question that's been bugging my mind and heart since before, now, now I know. And it is that I love you, it is love. I lust for you. I desire you. I care for you. I'm truly madly deeply in-love with you, and I'll be forever in-love with you, and **only you** alone… my Nana-chan.

So just stay where you are. I'm almost there, _to claim you_.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

A/N:

(1) flashback: Chouji giggles ---- they're kids, remember

(2) rofl this is just a laughable, I rolled really, just imagine a six year old Chouji driving lmao cute and hilarious, thanks for explaining your self Chou

(3) the necklace --- yeah so I changed it, what do you care, you're always welcome to write your own ff

**R&R! thank you for reading, and i am grateful for the reviews i've received thus far, please keep them coming**

**so i have browsed through pictures of Chouji, and now i feel real stupid, i mean what was i thinking when i decided to make him a model and in this fic he's a real famous model, gawd was i even thinking. but hey, this IS a fanfiction, i can write whatever i want and make whoever a real different person, right? so just imagine Chouji to be model-ish, it's not that hard right? RIGHT!? **

**next chapter, Part 4: So We Meet Again**

**SPOILER: ...and then comes Sasuke  
**


End file.
